The invention is based on an electromagnetically actuatable fuel injection valve as defined hereinafter. A fuel injection valve is already known in which the remnant air gap formed between the armature and the core is located directly in the flow of fuel, so that magnetic or nonmagnetic particles can continue to adhere in this remnant air gap and can even penetrate the surfaces of the core and the armature, which undesirably changes the opening and closing behavior of the fuel injection valve and thus results in incorrect metering of the fuel injection quantity.